


Mirific

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mirific: adjective; mʌɪˈrɪfɪk; that works wonders; exciting wonder or astonishment; marvellous<br/>Late 15th cent.; earliest use found in William Caxton (1415–1492), printer, merchant, and diplomat. From Middle French, French mirifique causing wonder or admiration, amazing and its etymon classical Latin mīrificus from mīrus wonderful + -ficus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirific

Bored.  
Bored.  
Bored.  
Sherlock counts the cracks in the ceiling one more time, then turns his head slightly to watch John stare at the wall, fingers paused over the laptop, as if in mid-thought. Searching for a word, perhaps? Or, making a list for the shops...Sherlock watches as a smile lights up his lover's face...what, what is it exactly...there is a word for John...mirific. A word lost to history, but it fit him, he was wondrous, worked wonders...  
"Sherlock?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Where did you go?"  
"I was trying to deduce what you were thinking about, but got distracted-"  
"By what?"  
"Your smile. I was watching it as it started on your lips, then worked its way up to your eyes, and at that moment I realized how astonishing you are."  
"I am?"  
"Yes, you are the one person I will never find boring. I will never completely know everything about you, my one unsolvable case."


End file.
